Card-Jitsu Water
Card-Jitsu Water was a spin-off of Card-Jitsu and is another, more fast-paced version of Card-Jitsu Fire. The game was confirmed in a trailer posted on the What's New Blog and at first was members-only. News of this new game was released in late October 2010 and in early November 2010. It is said that the big storm was leading up to its arrival. Non-Members could play Card-Jitsu Water for the first time ever during the Card-Jitsu Party in 2011. After the party it was once again members only. However, the game opened up to all players again permanently on May 9, 2013. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme The Dojo The Water Dojo is hidden inside a waterfall. Players enter the room, and like almost all other types of Card-Jitsu, has mats for free play. When you throw a snowball in this dojo, it becomes a water balloon. Sensei's mat area looks similar to the other dojos. Gameplay In Card-Jitsu Water, penguins move on a grid of tiles that are floating down a river towards a waterfall. Towards the beginning of the river is a gong. Tiles not occupied by a penguin each have an element (fire, water, or snow) of varying size (small, medium, large). Unlike in the previous Card-Jitsu games, penguins do not fight each other. Instead, the objective of Card-Jitsu Water is to create a path to the gong (by clearing tiles and moving onto the cleared tiles) before they fall off the edge of the Waterfall. At the bottom of the screen, random cards in the player's deck scroll from left to right, meaning that you have a limited amount of time to play a card before cards scroll off the right edge of your screen. In order to clear a tile for your penguin to move to, you must clear the element that is covering the tile you want to move to by playing the element that defeats it (refer to basic rules of Card-Jitsu). You can throw a card onto a tile that is at maximum ONE square away from you, but you can throw in ANY direction (horizontally, vertically, diagonally). You cannot throw a card onto a tile that is occupied by a penguin. However, note that the SIZE of obstacle that you target with your card is important. A small-sized water can be typically be cleared by a snow card of power 5-or-lower. A medium-sized water can be cleared by a snow card of power 6-and-up, or by playing two cards of power 5-and-under on it. (Note that you are allowed to play two cards onto the same tile.) A large-sized water is beaten by a snow power card, or (using two cards on the same tile) by a snow card of 6-power and a card of power 5-or-lower. The same power requirement of fire cards to clear snow obstacles, and the same power requirement of water cards to clear fire obstacles applies. Also note that if you throw the same element that is on the stone, the element will become more powerful. If you for instance throw water onto water, the water will grow. This strategy can be used to strengthen the obstacles around another opponent. But use this with caution when in a match with three or more penguins, as it will give time to the other opponent(s). And always remember that it is possible to lose track of what you are doing and fall off the waterfall, so don't take too much time. Players win or lose by hitting the gong or falling off the waterfall, respectively, after every other penguin has fallen off the waterfall. If the gong is hit, then that penguin that struck the gong places 1st - while the closer the other penguins were to the gong, will determine the placement (2nd, 3rd, 4th) of the other penguins. If the gong is hit and two penguins are on the same line, the penguin closer to the left bank of the river will receive the higher placement. Rewards Instead of earning belts, a player earns parts to complete their Water Suit. Defeating Sensei will earn you the Water Gem, making you a Water Ninja. There are five parts to the suit. They are: WaveSandals.png|The Wave Sandals Waterfall Coat clothing icon ID 4121.png|The Waterfall Coat Torrent Mask icon.png|The Torrent Mask HelmetOfOceans.png|The Helmet of Oceans Amulet icon water gem.png|The Water Gem Video Just like Card-Jitsu Fire, Card-Jitsu Water has a trailer for itself. Here is what the mysterious voice said: "For those who have mastered the ancient art of Card-Jitsu, it is time for a new wave of challenges. Beyond the myth, high above the Dojo, a place of mist and mystery emerges from the clouds. From here, a new Ninja journey begins. Turn the tides on your opponents with patience, practice, power. Reach the Waterfall and discover a new battle. Are you ready to master the element of water?" What Sensei says to an error *''"This example text, I have put it on three lines. Not a good haiku."'' **This is called the Glitch Haiku, sometimes Cadence says it in Dance Contest. What Sensei can say to the player *''"I see you're wearing an Anniversary Hat. I like pointy hats."'' *''"Oh! You have a beard! A fine choice. Mine helps me train.... Wait. Is that tied on?"'' *''"You own the costume of Squidzoid. Squids and water go well together."'' *''"You own the Apron of the Goldsmith. Much like gold, water is precious."'' *''"You own a Blue Tux. It sparkles like blue water. But won't help you float."'' *''"I sense that you have the Pumpkin Head. I will ask: That orange thing floats?"'' *''"Ahh, the great Tuba. A graceful instrument, and strong, like brass ninja."'' *''"If you see something you find curious, click it and I will explain..."'' *''"Your Amulet shows your desire to master all the elements"'' *''"I sense you have the Disco Wig! This shows your great style and humor..."'' About stamps *''"A stamp of Ninja Meeting... You are a very skilled social ninja!"'' (Ninja Meeting stamp) *''"I sense we have met? Either I am wise... or I peeked at your Stamp book."'' (Sensei stamp) *''"You have the stamp of Three Hundred Sixty Five Days! You are old. Like me."'' (365 days! stamp) *''"You caught the Aqua Grabber Mullet! You are good with fish and water!"'' (Mullet Capture stamp) About ninja apparel *''"Like heated water, your Cloud Wave Bracers let you... Poof! And disappear."'' *''"Your Cloud Wave Bracers are powerful. Use them with suit and mask... Vanish!"'' About fire ninja apparel *''"You have Flame Sandals? They show you walk with power. Good luck with water."'' *''"You already have the Magma Coat. You must be quite dedicated."'' *''"Your Lava Mask shows how very well you've embraced the ways of Fire."'' *''"Fiery Helmet! You are a Master of Fire. Good luck with water."'' About water ninja apparel *''"You have Wave Sandals. They tell me you have walked on this water journey."'' *''"Ah... the Wave Sandals you possess will help you walk to your victory."'' *''"I sense you have the Waterfall Coat. Do you think... it is water proof?"'' *''"A Waterfall Coat! it shows you know the power of water. Welcome."'' *''"You already own the Torrent Mask.... Like water, you have calm power."'' *''"You have great power. I welcome you back with the Torrent Mask you wear."'' *''"Helmet of Oceans! What you have impresses me. Welcome, once again."'' About Puffles *''"Does your Red Puffle enjoy adventure? If so, it'll like being here..."'' *''"An Orange Puffle, known for being quite unique... Just might eat your belt."'' *''"Your Yellow Puffle must like water. Both have much artistic flow. "'' *''"Your Green Puffle flies! But its propeller won't help it tame the Waterfall."'' *''"The great Blue Puffle, teaches us to hide our strength, behind quiet face."'' *''"Your Purple Puffle has mastered the ancient art... of giant bubbles."'' *''"Ah, Black Puffles are masters of fire. Is yours... grumpy in water?"'' *''"Ah! A White Puffle. We should ask it not to freeze the Water Dojo!"'' *''"Ahh, the Pink Puffle. Secret Masters of Water.... Water beats fire..."'' *''"Oh, The Brown Puffle! Very intelligent. Like the Water."'' Real life replication (game) This is a real life game, the instructions are: *It is hard to make it move, so instead, make a race of who can get to the top fastest *First, arrange the cards into a 5X10 to 40 formation, if it is a 3-4 players, make it 7X10 to 40. *Have a spare pile of cards to use. If it runs out, pause game, and use the spare cards not on the grid for spare cards *First one who races to the end of the grid wins, and this is much easier, because you don't fall off. *A great game to speed up your math skills, and who's the fastest. Trivia *This marks the second Card-Jitsu game in the series to need only 4 players. *When you play the game, you can see the Dojo Courtyard in the top left part of the screen, left of the water ninja fountain. *As mentioned during the second part of Waddle Down Memory Lane, the Club Penguin Team created prototype board games in the process of development to test the concepts of Card-Jitsu Water. Board games were also created for Card-Jitsu Fire. Glitches *If you play on a 4-player mat, wait until the other Penguins join the game then you and the other players will bow and turn Old Blue. This glitch has not yet been fixed. This glitch also appears in Card-Jitsu Fire. *If you play and your penguin color is black, turn on low quality graphics and your penguin will be dark black. *Some penguins are not able to leave the Water Dojo after the remodel of the Dojo and would have to use map to get out. *Sometimes the player may find they have normal Fire, Water and Snow cards, but the cards may be Dark Black and say what appears to be uno, which is probably actually "undefined" with the majority of the word being cut off (the "d" being partially cut off to look like an "o"). The player will not be able to use these cards, as they disappear when a player clicks on them, and it is unknown why this happens. Gallery Artwork Water sensei.png|Sensei wearing his water suit Water Billybob.jpg|Billybob playing Card-Jitsu Water Water Ninja Pose.png|A Water Ninja posing Water Ninja Pose With Water.png|A Water Ninja posing with water Screenshots Earning the Water Suit Card Jitsu Water Wave Sandals.png|Earning the Wave Sandals EarningWaterfallCoat.png|Earning the Waterfall Coat EarningTorrentMask.png|Earning the Torrent Mask Gameplay CJW Gameplay.png Ending WaterWinMessage.png|Winning a round of Card-Jitsu Water 2nd place Card Jitsu Water.png|Getting 2nd place in Card-Jitsu Water Challenging Sensei “Pre-Mature”.png|When you try to beat Sensei without the Helmet of Oceans Stamp Book photographs Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu Water 1.png|Nearing the edge of the waterfall Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu Water 2.png|Jumping onto another tile Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu Water 3.png|A Water Ninja with the Water Gem Other fefsds.png|The Card-Jitsu Water Trailer screen at the Dojo Courtyard CJ Water concept art.jpg|Concept art for the game Videos Card-Jitsu Water (Club Penguin)|Offcial video Names in other languages SWF *Card-Jitsu Water *Card-Jitsu Water Instructions *Card-Jitsu Water Suit *Login Screen *Login Screen 2 References Category:Card-Jitsu Water Category:Card-Jitsu Category:2010 Category:Multiplayer Games